Joker/Shadow757
Classic Joker= Joy Buzzer: •"Oh, you're so strong! Let me shake you by the hand." • High chance to counter-strike melee attacks with Joy Buzzer • Applies Exhausted, Incapacitation and Static Charge Mad Love: • All stats are increased when team-uped with Harley Quinn •Chance to join-in Harley's single-target attacks • Chance to counter-strike when Harley is attacked The Clown at Midnight: • Chance to pre-emptive cause Broken Will, Cower, Demoralized, Distracted, Haunting Laugh or Intimidated when attacking or attacked Toxin Immunity • Cannot be affected with Poison, Biofeedback, Nanoplague and similar effects |bio = The Joker is a serial killer and a super-villain, a dangerous madman who dresses like a clown and commits violent crimes. He is often recognized as Batman's greatest enemy, living in and terrorizing Gotham City, although he spends most of his time in Arkham Asylum. In addition to being a deadly and unpredictable physical combatant, he is a brilliant and ruthless criminal mastermind. His crimes require no motivation other than his sadistic desire to show people the meaninglessness of life through pain and death, and the narcissism to see the world remade in his own image. He is constantly adapting his personality and his psychosis to respond to the world around him, sometimes a harmless trickster and at others a brutal mass-murderer. }} Sadist • 50% chance of performing a followup attack • This effect can trigger multiple times Bleeding Pain |name2 = Crowbar Rampage |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 5 |hitcrit2 = 82% / 10% |type2 = Melee |effects2 = Hobbled Pressure Points Off-Balance |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |name3a = Taste of Madness |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |effects3a = Multi-Function |name3b = Gas Bomb |stamina3b = 10% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 90% / 20% |type3b = Ranged |cooldown3b= 2 Rounds |effects3b = Catastrophic Summon Attack Neutralized Poisoned Toxic Mixture |name3d = Mr. Punchy |stamina3d = 15% |target3d = One Enemy |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 99% / 18% |type3d = Ranged |effects3d = Exploits Protection Cornered Impaired Staggered |name3c = Joker's Doll |stamina3c = 30% |target3c = One Enemy |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = 99%/1% |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds |type3c = Ranged Explosive |effects3c = Exploit Attrition Exploit Opportunity Stealthy |name4 = The Killing Joke |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 1 Round |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 92% / 5% |type4 = Ranged Gun |Text4 = "We're going to kill each other, aren't we? Perhaps you'll kill me. Perhaps I'll kill you. Perhaps sooner. Perhaps later." |effects4 = Brutal Strike Perhaps sooner. Perhaps later. • When this attack doesn't KO the target, both Joker and target gain a damage boost Fatal Blow }} |-| Dark Knight Joker= Do I really look like a guy with a plan? • Chance to gain a free turn when an ally attacks or is attacked I just... *do* things • All attacks gain Deadly Crits when Joker has five stacks of "Like a dog chasing cars" Like a dog chasing cars • Gains one stack when Joker's attack is succesful, two stack if the attack was critical • Increases Attack and a chance to crit • Stacks up to 5 times Madness is like gravity...: • Chance to apply Blind Rage, Brainwashed, Broken Will, Cower, Demoralized, Despair, Disoriented, Intimidated, Mental Anguish, Mind Control or Reckless Rage when attacking or attacked |bio = The Joker is a serial killer and a super-villain, a dangerous madman who dresses like a clown and commits violent crimes. He is often recognized as Batman's greatest enemy, living in and terrorizing Gotham City, although he spends most of his time in Arkham Asylum. In addition to being a deadly and unpredictable physical combatant, he is a brilliant and ruthless criminal mastermind. His crimes require no motivation other than his sadistic desire to show people the meaninglessness of life through pain and death, and the narcissism to see the world remade in his own image. He is constantly adapting his personality and his psychosis to respond to the world around him, sometimes a harmless trickster and at others a brutal mass-murderer. }} Sadist • 50% chance of performing a followup attack • This effect can trigger multiple times Bleeding Pain Train |name2 = Magic Trick |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 2 |hitcrit2 = 96% / 10% |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |type2 = Melee |Text2 = "How about a magic trick?" |effects2 = Brutal Strike Opportunist Stun (60% chance) |name3 = Machine Gun |stamina3 = 30% |target3 = All Enemies |hits3 = 5 |hitcrit3 = 66%/6% |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |type3 = Ranged Gun |Text3 = "Hit me!" |effects3 = Disadvantage Fumbling Flanked |name4 = Here we...go! |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 5% |type4 = Ranged Explosive |Text4 = "I'm a man of simple tastes. I like dynamite, and gunpowder... And gasoline!" |effects4 = Catastrophic Boon Buster Exploit Attrition Exploit Opportunity }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 Notes & Trivia Category:DC Comics Category:Heroes Category:Lockbox Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:Tacticians Category:Scrappers